A rocker valentines
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: Lincoln and Sam show their love for 2 special girls


_**here is a valentines day special, I know I'm 3 days late blah, blah, blah but here the deal... I forgot valentines day was on the 14th and it would of been up on the 15 or 16 but a lot of stuff came up and I WAS NOT GOING TO TOSS A WEEK OF WORK ALL BECAUSE IM 3 DAYS LATE *stick my tongue out* anyway I hope y'all enjoy it**_

"Son are you sure you want us to go?" Lynn. Sr. Asked his only son as he and everyone else was in his room, dressed and was ready to leave but was having seconds thoughts about going out cause Lincoln had started to throw up and was running a fever.

"Yes dad, I'm sure. Please go on without me" Lincoln groaned and forced a small smile "it will just be for this one time... I just need some sleep" he said to them.

Lynn. Sr. Let out a sigh and nodded his head "alright bubby, we will be back soon" he said as he turned and walked away. His mom coming up and kissing his forehead; telling him to get some rest, and his sister had said they would bring him back some food for when he gotten better before they had left the room, leaving him and Tabby alone

"Tabby I sorry, this was my ideal but I had messed it up" he told her, she shook her head and walked to him and punched his arm slightly

"Don't be to hard on yourself, crap like this just happens... You can make it up to me when you are better, mate" she said and smile, which he had returned "see ya later, loud" she said and walked out of the room.

Lincoln groaned as he had laid down, he heard the sound of the front door closed there was a moment of silence before he heard the van start up and pulled out of the driveway and way from the house, leaving Lincoln all alone.

There was a moment of silence before Lincoln jumped out of bed "YES, IT WORKED" he cheer and started to do a victory dance but he stopped and quickly started to get dressed before he ran out of his room.

Lynn. St. had pulled up to Banger's Mosh and stopped the car "we are here everyone" he said as everyone had gotten out of the van

"Holy crap that was a nightmare" tabby said shocked and Luna had just laughed

"That was nothing compared to a bad day" she said shocking tabby more

"This was a good day!?" She yelled causing Luna to laugh harder as she started to tell her stories as they walked inside.

Lincoln was currently in the bathroom dressed in black pants and a white button up shirt, he turned to the readers with a mischievous grin on his face "hello everyone" he said "happy valentines day also you are probably wondering why I'm dressed well here why, every year dad take everyone on a special valentines dinner and this time I had convinced dad to let Tabby join but here the catch... I not going because I have my own special plans" he laughed and pulling out his phone seeing the time "oh it almost time" he said out before be put his plan into action.

There was a knock at the door causing Lincoln to ran out the bathroom and downstairs and answer the door, Sam was there standing in the doorway "Sam perfect timing" Lincoln said as Sam had lean down and hug Lincoln

"I wouldn't miss this night for the world" she grinned "I just need to hurry up and get dressed then we can go" she said as Lincoln nodded

"Upstairs to the left, the bathroom at the end of the hallway" he told her and she nodded and went back to her car and came back with some clothes and went upstairs to change.

After a few minutes Sam had came downstairs, dressed in her clothes that she had brought "how do I look" she smiled and Lincoln who had grinned

"Heh Luna might have a heart attack the second she look at you" he said making her laugh with a small blush

"Heh you are such a charmer, Lincoln" she laughed and Lincoln had laughed as well "but come on, we need to get going" she said and Lincoln had nodded, they both had quickly left the house and gotten into Sam's car and drove off.

The louds and tabby was sitting at a table and everyone was eating, each had different meals "hey Mr. Loud, thanks for the meal, I don't think I ever had dinner with a family this big before" tabby said and Lynn. Sr. Had just waved his hand at her

"No problem, I'm glad you came heh who knew Lincoln had such a great friend, that had such great taste in music" he said making her blush a little bit "you know who you remind me of, Luna" he said, this time making Luna blush a bit

"I wish lincy was here" leni sighes, the other had looked a bit sad that Lincoln wasn't there as well "can we go back and see him"

"Well... We could but let just wait until everyone is finished" Rita said to her which leni had nodded her head.

The meal was a bit more cheerful but that feeling wouldn't go away, here everyone plus his friend was here eating while he was back at home, all alone and it was on valentines day to make it worst.

Lynn sighed and pushed her plate away "I'm... I'm not hungry anymore"

Luan pushed her plate away as well "yeah, I agree with Lynn" she said as everyone didn't feel like eating because they knew it just wasn't the same without Lincoln. Lynn. Sr. Sighed and asked for the bill as everyone was poking around at the food

"Attention everyone" said someone from the performance stage as he gotten everyone attention "I hope everyone is having a great time, I also proud to say that we have 2 performers for us tonight, I introduce... Sam loud!" He said loudly before walking off the stage, the lights gotten dimmer and their was the spotlight pointed at the stage

The louds had looked at each other weirdly because of the name "loud?" was only everyone mind as they had quickly looked back at the stage as a stage curtains was lower down so no one would they who it was until it was raise.

Backstage Lincoln looked at Sam and she had, looked back at him and smirked a bit "you getting cold feet, loud"

"H-ha I n-never been better" he said as his stomach was going crazy but Sam had easily saw this, she gotten down and hugged Lincoln

"I know you are nervous, but don't forget who you are doing this for and why" she said in his ear and pulled back looking at Lincoln with a smile. Lincoln had looked back and Sam and smiled as he had calmed down a bit, she smiled and ruffled his hair "and when this is done we can relax and rock out" she said making Lincoln laugh a bit and nod "it time, chunk would you please do the honors" Sam said to chunk who dressed up as well

"with pleasure, love" he said as he tipped his hat her way and walked to Lincoln, patting him on the back before he walked out on stage and to the piano, sitting down at the piano.

"Here we go" Lincoln said as he took a deep breath while him and Sam had put on their hat's and both slowly walked out onto the stage and looked at the stage curtains "hit it" he said as a light turned on behind them, everyone had saw 2 people behind the curtains, one was short and the other was tall, a clear height difference, they both gotten in front of their microphones. Chunk had started to play as the stage curtains had slowly started to raise as the two had started to sing as the same time

 ** _(Royalty by Conor Maynard)_**

 ** _"If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd be_**

 ** _I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me_**

 ** _Sit up in my palace, and baby you would be my queen_**

 ** _We'd run this ship together, just you wait and see…_**

 ** _We'll be royalty_**

 ** _We'll be royalty_**

 ** _I know, I know, I know"_**

They sang in harmony as the stage curtains had raised all the way showing the two singers in suit's with hat's on and there was a paused before they both had stomped at the same it and the short one had grabbed his mic and started to sing, they had shown their face and the louds plus tabby eye's had almost popped out of their skulls "Lincoln!" They yelled shocked.

" ** _I know we're broke right now_**

 ** _Girl, I guarantee that I will work this_** ** _out_**

 ** _Yeah, see I've got this_** ** _plan_**

 ** _Are you in or out?_**

 ** _I need to_** ** _understand_**

 ** _Trips to Rio, five star_** ** _meals_**

 ** _Girl, don't quit on me_** ** _now_**

 ** _If I gotta beg or steal, no big_** ** _deal_**

 ** _Oh let me break it down"_**

Lincoln had sang before him and the tall person who still had yet to show their face had started to sing together again

 ** _If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd_** ** _be_**

 ** _I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to_** ** _me_**

 ** _Sit up in my palace, and baby you would be my_** ** _queen_**

 ** _We'd run this ship together, just you wait and_** ** _see..._**

 ** _We'll be_** ** _royalty_**

 ** _We'll be_** ** _royalty_**

 ** _We'll be_** ** _royalty_**

 ** _We'll be royalty"_**

They sang as the tall person had shown their face and Luna nearly had a heart attack "S-Sam!" She said shocked while Sam had started to sing her part.

 ** _"So would you cover me_**

 ** _If I gotta take out any enemy, yeah_**

 ** _Cause it might get ugly._**

 ** _Planning things that you don't wanna see in here._**

 ** _You're 'bout to party with stars, fancy cars._**

 ** _Girl don't quit on me now._**

 ** _If I've gotta rob or steal, no big deal_**

 ** _This is how we'll do it"._**

She sang before her and Lincoln had started to sing together again.

 ** _"If I had the money, let me tell you how it'd_** ** _be_**.

 ** _I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me_**.

 ** _Sit up in my palace, and baby you would be my_** ** _queen_**.

 ** _We'd run this ship together, just you wait and_** ** _see..._** "

Sam had stopped and let Lincoln take the lead.

 ** _"We'll be royalty_**.

 ** _And I'll be the king_** ** _baby_**.

 ** _We'll be sitting on_** ** _a_** ** _throne_**.

 ** _We'll be sitting on a throne, you and me, all_** ** _alone_**.

 ** _Ain't no stopping us now"_**

He sang while him and Sam had started to do a little dance as the song was almost over before they both started to sing again.

 ** _"So who d'you trust, girl its ride or die_**. ** _We'll be_** ** _royalty_**

 ** _So pack your stuff, lets take this to the_** ** _sky_**

 ** _We'll be_** ** _royalty_**

 ** _So who d'you trust, girl its ride or_** ** _die_**

 ** _We'll be_** ** _royalty_**

 ** _So pack your stuff, lets take this to the_** ** _sky_**

 ** _We'll be royalty"_**

They sang before they slowly came to a stop. The whole place had cheer and clapped while the louds and tabby was speechless from being in shock.

Lincoln had grabbed his microphone "hello everyone, we hope you enjoyed this performance. We did it because... " he took a deep breath and gulp "there... There are 2 amazingly awesome breath taking rockers that means the world to each of us" he said and everyone had let out a small 'aww' while tabby had blushed a bit. Lincoln had took another deep breath and he looked out into the crowd of people before his eye's rested on _her_ "Tabby... I-I love you!" he said loudly as she had blushed madly "be my valentines"

Sam smiled and ruffled his hair before she had grabbed her mic "and to MY special little rocker"she said as she looked at Luna, winking at her causing her to nearly faint "be my valentines as well" she laughed some more "goodnight and thanks ya, we love ya all also we all want you to thanks chunk, he is literally the greatest rodie of all times" she said as some had clapped and whistle to chunk which he had tipped his hat to them before her, Lincoln, and chunk had walk off the stage.

Sam and Lincoln was standing near chunk's van as chunk had brought them some sodas "here you go lad's, good job tonight" he said as he handed them the drinks and they had took it

"Thanks" they both said and Sam had lean down, wrapping an arm around Lincoln shoulders "so how did you enjoy your first performance, lover boy" she smirked, causing Lincoln to choke and turn red. He was about the say something but before he could his family and tabby had ran to them

"LINCOLN!" Lincoln's family plus tabby had yelled as they had stopped in front of them "that was like literally amazing and sweet" Lori said

"Dude you are a rocker!" Luna yelled as she picked him up "omg we are sooooo going to be rocking together for now on!" She said as she place him down

"If I had a heart, it would be beating the pride" Lucy said as she give him a thumbs up "good job"

"Lincoln you wasn't sick" his parents asked whiched causing them to look at him

Lincoln had gulp and shook his head "n-no I had just had something... Special planned" he said whiched caused everyone to look at tabby who was red in the face

Chunk had walked to Sam "I got to go, love" he said to her and Sam her hugged him and pulled back

"Thank you for agreeing to this, it had meant a lot" she said and he smiled and nodded "tell your ma I said hi" she said as he got in his van and drove off

Sam had look back and walked to Luna had tap her shoulders making her turn around and seeing her eye's widened "s-sam" she blushed and look away "g-great show" she said and Sam had just smiled and laughed.

"Alright everyone come on it time to go back home" Lynn. Sr. said as everyone nodded

"Wait hold up umm I could take Lincoln, tabby, and Luna home. I sure tabby want to talk to Lincoln alone and there something I need to talk to Luna about" Sam said as Lynn. Sr. look a bit unsure but agreed to it

"Alright just come back at a reasonable time" he said and she smiled and nodded

"Alright everyone, let's go" he said as everyone but Luna, tabby and Lincoln had stayed where they was, watching them walk away, leaving the 4 of them alone

"Come on y'all let's go" Sam said as they walked to the car and gotten in; Sam and Luna was in the front and Lincoln and tabby was in the back, Sam had started the car but turned off the radio.

There was a moment of silence before Luna had finally said something "so which one of you is going to explain who ideal this was" she said

Sam had smiled and reached over, placing her hand on top of Luna's making her tense up and look at her wide eyed "you still didn't answer my question... Will you be my valentines" she said softly whole Luna couldn't speak, only nod her head slowly, Sam smiled and started to drive tabby home.

Tabby didn't talk or look at Lincoln until she had at her house "Lincoln... Will you walk me to my door" she said quietly and Lincoln had nod, both of them had gotten out of the car.

Lincoln had stood beside tabby as they had made their way to her front door, fear had spread though his body while tabby didn't even talk to him much less even look at him for the whole time. They had stood in front of her door but she didn't know, she had kept looking down "...Lincoln... " she said softly causing Lincoln to look at her "...did you mean it... D-Do you really love me" she said as she could feel her face heating up while she took a deep breath and slowly looked at Lincoln.

Lincoln heart had started to speed up but it had only wanted to push him farther, he had slowly nodded as he had gave her his full attention "yes tabby, I-I do love you and you are breath taking, each time I simply think about you I smile and no one else make me feel this way" he said honestly as he pour out his heart to her.

Tabby took a moment to process all of this, she took a deep breath and hugged Lincoln, shocking him but slowly hugged back as there was a sickening thought that she was going to reject him, she pulled back looking at him before she had lean in, kissing him.

Lincoln eyes widened before he closed his eye's and kissed back as he wanted this moment alone to last forever, what felt like hours which was probably just 10 seconds tabby had pulled back and opened her eye's, Lincoln doing the same "i-i love you too, loud" she whisper but it was clear as day to Lincoln.

Lincoln grinned a toothy grin as he tried to kiss her again but stopped as a finger pressed against his lips, he had looked and saw a smirking tabby "you didn't think it would be that easy would you" she said as Lincoln could only nod his head dumbly making her laughed a bit "heh we will talk about this tomorrow, love" she said while removing her finger and reach into her pocket, pulling out a black and purple guitar pick, she had grabbed Lincoln's hand and put it in his hand and reach into her pocket and pulled out a key, going to the door and unlocking it before she turned to Lincoln and give him one last smile and closed the door.

Lincoln had looked at her door before he had looked down at the guitar pick, he slowly started to smile like a drunken idiot while he had slowly made his way back to the car and gotten back into the backseat. Sam and Luna had looked back at him and laughed quietly, Sam smiled and drove to Lincoln's and Luna's house and stopped in front of it, Lincoln had gotten out of the car without saying anything as that lovestruck grin was still on his face, leaving Sam and Luna alone.

Luna had thought about the events that had took place before she finally found her voice "h-how do you even know Lincoln?" She asked but Sam had just smiled and reached out, grabbing her hand making Luna blush madly

"Questions later but for now, gifts hehe close your eyes" sam smile making Luna turn redder and nod, she had slowly closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence before Luna felt a pair of soft lips hers, making her eyes shoot up in shock.

Sam had pulled back with a smile on her face "happy valentines day, love" she said softly, Luna was so close to having a heart attack it was knocking at the door.

"H-happy v-v-valentines" Luna blushed and slowly gotten out of the car, closing the door behind her

Sam rolled down the window "goodnight, see ya later" she said making Luna jump a bit but waved.

Luna had watched sam drive as she had placed her hand over her chest, feeling how fast it was beating then gently touched her lips, remembering how Sam's lips had felt against hers, a bit of blood had tickle from her nose as a lovestruck grin had painted it was on her face "happy Valentine's indeed" she said quietly as she had slowly walked into the house, planning to enjoy the rest of the night.

 ** _There we go, all done heh I was fighting myself while I was writing this chapter because there was 2 song's I wanted to use_**

 _Royalty by Conor Maynard_

 _and_

 _I bet you look good on the dancefloor by Arctic Monkeys_

 ** _But I had decided to use the first one, I know I could of had put this as a side story in "No second chances" but I had wanted more Lincoln x tabby stories so this was one of the ways that could of happened but whatever heh anyway hoped you like, comment, and etc_**


End file.
